


Hold Me Like A Child In Your Arms

by cherishedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, This is literally all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and harry knows all the words, and louis wants tea, and they watch frozen, harry looks for baby names, little tiny louis, with a little tiny baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishedlarry/pseuds/cherishedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis is pregnant and Harry is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like A Child In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "The Lights Will Know Tonight" by Scarlet Fade.
> 
> This band is incredible and they are actually really good friends of mine so go on iTunes and check them out bc PERFECTION. 
> 
> Oh and follow me on Twitter @cherishedlarry bc I'm almost at 2K and I'm gonna cry.

Louis was too hot, was the thing. Too hot and in so, so much pain. And he was hungry. So, so hungry.

He pried his eyes open slowly (and when the hell had he fallen asleep?) and looked around the darkened room. Which didn’t take long considering he couldn’t see _shit_.

He knew he was in the bedroom, knew he was in bed surrounded by seemingly thousands of pillows. Because his husband was just _so_ loving and _so_ paranoid and _ugh_. He had about three duvets lying across his body because he had once been cold but now he was _on fire_.

Damn this pregnancy.

But no. Not really. Because Louis was so, so happy that he and Harry were having a baby. A little girl, in fact. An actual human was inside Louis. It was there right underneath the mass of blankets that was causing Louis to feel _too hot_.

The day they had found out they were having a baby was just, well, surreal. Both boys had simply stood there (or, in Louis’ case, sat there) completely unmoving, completely speechless. There were so many questions, so many things Louis just didn’t understand about any of it. But the only thing Louis could think to ask was, “Where’s it going to come out?”

After a long talk with the doctor, the patient man telling Louis where, exactly, the baby would be coming out of, the two boys went home in a daze, unsure of what their next move should be. How were they supposed to tell people?

Somehow, they had managed.

They first told their families which had resulted in a jumble of hugs and tears. Both Anne and Jay had been absolute wrecks, hugging each other more than either of the boys. Louis’ sisters didn’t really understand what was going on because _men don’t get pregnant_. But, regardless, they were still supportive of their big brother and couldn’t wait to be aunts. Gemma was ecstatic, gushing about how happy she was. She kept wanting to touch Louis’ stomach (because Gemma had a _fuck boundaries_ kind of attitude) and playfully chided at Harry saying only _he_ could manage to get a guy pregnant.

As for the boys, more than anything, they were confused. _How does that even happen_ Liam asked and _only you two_ Zayn commented and _where is it gonna come out_. At least Niall and Louis were on the same page. Once the initial shock had worn off and questions were answered (mostly by Harry because it was _Harry_ and that’s what he _did_ ), they had celebrated the way they always did—with takeaway and a rousing game of Fifa.

Louis’ pregnancy, so far, had gone relatively well. He was currently five months along and hadn’t had to deal with too many complications. Occasional morning sickness, aches and pains, and weird temperature changes had been kept to a minimum, something both Louis and Harry were grateful for. Louis because he had a very low tolerance for pain and Harry because he had a very low tolerance for seeing Louis in pain.

And even though Louis had been ok throughout his pregnancy, Harry was still so _protective_ and so _cautious_ and so _lovely_. Whether it was running baths for him or singing to his stomach or refusing to let Louis so much as get up for a glass of water or piling pillows on the bed (as they were currently) to make sure Louis was as comfortable as possible, Harry did it all.

And Louis both loved it and hated it.

Because Louis was an independent spirit, liked to do things for himself. He had never been very good at accepting help from others. So when Louis was stuck in bed with overwhelming back pain and when he was yelling for Harry to get him ice cream and chips and pickles, Harry just _did it_. No complaining, no nothing.

And Louis just didn’t _get it_.

But no matter how stubborn he was, Louis still loved and accepted every single thing Harry was willing to do for him. If Louis wanted to dip his chips into a chocolate milkshake, _fine_. If Louis wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep, _fine_. If Louis wanted more pillows that were plumped to perfection, _fine_. Harry was willing to do absolutely anything for Louis. Since the day Louis and Harry became LouisandHarry that was how things went. Because that was just the kind of dynamic the two boys had. Anyone on the outside looking in probably wouldn’t understand it but Louis and Harry did and that’s all that mattered.

So it came as a surprise that Louis had woken up in bed alone at god knows what time. Harry was always there. Like, literally, _always_. But the space in bed beside Louis was oddly cold.

Louis attempted to sit up, the strange maneuvers he had to do in order to complete the simple task being nothing short of embarrassing, and struggled to get the heavy duvets off his body. When they were discarded, exposing a rapidly growing baby bump covered in a thin grey t-shirt (which probably belonged to Harry), Louis clumsily got out of bed, bare feet hitting the freezing ground. He flicked on the bedside lamp, taking a final look around the room just to make sure that Harry wasn’t in there. He checked the floor on Harry’s side of the bed, half-expecting Harry to be lying there asleep. He had, more often than he cared to admit, fallen (or, more appropriately, been kicked by Louis in his sleep) out of bed and hadn’t so much as woken up.

When he confirmed Harry was not lying helplessly on the floor, he made his way out the door and down the hallway to begin his search for the curly haired boy. Harry wouldn’t have gone out at a time like this—Louis could only assume it was some god awful time in the morning. But it was rather unusual, unheard of, in fact, for Harry to not be in bed beside Louis.

Louis vaguely (oh so vaguely) remembered watching a movie with Harry in bed which, apparently, had ended in his unconsciousness.

This whole pregnancy thing was tiring. And their bed was so fucking _comfortable_.

Louis walked down the dark hallway, flicking on lights as he went.

“Harry?” he hesitantly called out as he got to the top of the staircase.

No response.

Was Harry dead? Was he in the middle of some ridiculous low-budget horror film that Niall was trying to make? Was Harry playing some really sick joke on him? Was there some ax maniac around the corner waiting to kill him? Should he go back to their room and get some kind of weapon? Should he call the police? Should he go hide somewhere? Was he dreaming?

Before Louis’ mind got too out of control (and _oh ok_ it was kind of too late for that but whatever), he made his way down the stairs. The plush carpet felt good against his bare feet which were attached to terribly swollen ankles. As lightly as Louis’ too-large feet would allow, he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and decided he would first check the kitchen. Harry had, on more than one occasion, woken up in the middle of the night to get something to eat.

Louis’ confusion grew monumentally when he entered the kitchen to see no lanky boy digging through the refrigerator or cabinets. The lights were off, no trace of any recent activity, the only sound being a quiet hum coming from the fridge. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain.

Where _the hell_ was he?

“Harry?” Louis tried again, voice noticeably shaky and tone wary.

“Babe?” a scratchy voice came from the direction of the living room and _oh thank god_. Louis rushed (or more like waddled) down the hallway and into the living room where he found the missing boy.

Harry, in all his late night gloriousness, was sprawled on the couch. One arm was behind his head, propped against the arm rest of the couch, facing Louis. The laptop resting on his slowly rising and falling stomach emitted a lovely glow onto his face, the only other source of light in the room coming from a single lamp the two had purchased at some random antique shop. He pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at Louis who was currently standing in the doorway, hands resting lightly on his protruding stomach.

Once Harry’s eyes met Louis’ concerned ones, he (rather harshly) placed the laptop on the nearby coffee table and practically sprinted over to him.

“Why are you up? What’s wrong? Is it our girl? Are you ok?” Harry worriedly asked, placing gentle hands on Louis’ cheeks.

Louis barely managed to suppress a playful eye roll because his husband was _actual perfection_.

“The baby’s fine. I was looking for you,” Louis said meekly, looking up into his Harry’s fretful gaze.

Harry’s eyes widened marginally when he realized _oh god_ Louis had woken up to an _empty bed_. “Love, I’m so sorry. I just… I had to do something on the computer and I didn’t wanna wake you ‘cause, like, you need your rest and I didn’t think you were gonna wake, like, up and I-”

Louis cut off Harry’s speech with a deep kiss, tongue dancing wildly inside Harry’s mouth, swinging his arms around Harry’s neck. Louis’ heightened sex drive was definitely one of Harry’s favorite things about the pregnancy (even though the benefits were truly endless). Harry placed his hands onto Louis’ stomach, gingerly caressing the place their little human had set up camp for the past five months.

Louis suddenly pulled away from Harry, eyes wide. His mouth fell slack as if he was going to say something but quickly snapped his jaw shut. Harry’s expression mirrored his own and he slowly trailed his eyes down to Louis’ stomach.

“Did… did she… did you feel that?” Louis asked, looking down at the protrusion. In a state of wonderment, Harry got down on his knees, now eye level with Louis’ stomach. His hands remained on the bump, moving up and down slowly.

“She… she kicked. Our little girl kicked,” Harry said, voice barely above a whisper because _oh my god_ did that really just happen?

“Clearly she didn’t appreciate our kissing,” Louis said, voice raspy and awestruck.

“Either that or she loved it,” Harry said, smirk evident in his tone. Louis giggled (one of Harry’s favorite sounds in the entire world), shock flowing through him _again_ as their baby girl kicked _again_.

Harry looked up then, meeting Louis’ blues. “I think she liked that,” Harry said with a beaming smile, practically blinding Louis with happiness. Harry was just so _blissful_ and Louis was just so _in love_. “I know _I_ did.”

This time, Louis didn’t bother to hide his eye roll because this boy was so _lame_. “You’re such a sap,” Louis chided.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, giving Louis one of his infamous pouts that Louis still had yet to learn how to resist.

“Heyyyyy,” Harry drawled, earning him a full on fond from Louis.

“But you’re _my_ sap,” Louis continued because Harry seriously needed to stop looking at him like that. And, much to Louis’ relief, Harry beamed up at him. He stood up then, cupping Louis’ cheeks once again in his huge paws.

“Who’s the sap now?” Harry asked, voice deep and so wonderfully filled with rasp.

Louis reached a single finger up, booping Harry on his nose. “Still you.”

Harry leaned forward, pressing his nose into Louis’ hair, long fringe tickling his face. “Why _are_ you up anyway?”

“M’hungry. Well, I was. Not so much anymore,” Louis responded, burying his face into Harry’s warm chest. “Why are _you_ up?”

“I was, uh, researching… some things,” Harry replied, beginning to sway his and Louis’ entangled bodies back and forth.

“Lookin’ up porn again Styles?”

Harry pulled away then, staring at Louis in horror. “Why would you… I didn’t… that was _one_ time!”

“Well then what were you _doooooing_?” Louis practically sang, looking Harry defiantly in the eyes, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Harry sighed in defeat because _he couldn’t lie to his baby_. “I was… uh, c’mere.” He reached out a hand in invitation, gathering up one of Louis’ and pulling him in the direction of the couch. They sat down side by side, backs pressed against the cushions behind them and bodies leaning into each other. Harry moved a finger along the mouse pad, brightening the display on his laptop.

And Louis just about broke down into tears (it was the hormones, promise) when he saw what exactly he had been “researching”. He placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek, lips remaining on his skin as he whispered, “Baby names.”

“Mmm,” Harry gave as a reply, burrowing his face into Louis’ neck. He began to leave a tiny trail of kisses along his golden skin, causing a shiver to run through Louis’ body.

“Did you find any you liked?” Louis questioned excitedly. The two had, truthfully, not researched too many names just yet. Or, at least Louis hadn’t. God only knows how many times Louis has _actually_ slept alone without him even realizing.

Harry nodded into Louis’ neck, pulling away. “I liked… yeah, these ones,” Harry said happily, clicking on an icon and pointing to the screen. Louis looked to see a word document filled with about ten names. Ten names that Louis absolutely _loved_.

“See any you like?” Harry asked as he placed a comforting hand around Louis’ shoulders, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly against the skin exposed just underneath one of Louis’ sleeves.

Louis read through them all again, trying to decide which ones were his absolute favorites. Which ones he could potentially see naming their baby girl. “Uh, I like Addison and… Avery and… Willow and… Faith.”

Harry smiled triumphantly because _those were his favorites too_. He kissed Louis’ cheek then, wet and sloppy. Louis squealed playfully, half-heartedly pulling away from Harry’s touch.

“You’re too much, you know that?” Louis asked, meeting Harry’s gaze. Harry smirked, exposing deep dimples that Louis just wanted to pour chocolate pudding into.

“You love me though,” Harry replied as if that was an appropriate response to Louis’ rhetorical question. And ok, yeah, maybe it kind of was.

The two sat in an easy silence, tangled up in each other, both staring at the list of names Harry had concocted. Both boys were so content, the thought of getting up or moving at all seeming like the worst idea in the history of ideas.

But Harry, because he’s Harry, didn’t want Louis sitting on the lumpy couch for too long.

“You tired love?” Harry asked, breaking the spell of silence.

Louis shook his head but he knew what was coming next regardless of if he was tired or not.

“Well we should get you into bed anyway. I’m getting kinda tired myself,” Harry tried even though that was a _complete lie_.

“But I’m not _tiiiiiired_ ,” Louis complained, burrowing his body even deeper into Harry’s. His childlike statement and maneuver earned a gorgeous chuckle from Harry.

“Movie?” Harry asked, willing to do anything to get Louis in that bed.

And even though Louis didn’t want to get up and walk all the way back to their bedroom, Harry was just too cute to say no to.

Louis sighed, showing Harry that he was giving in. “As long as it’s _Frozen_ ,” Louis bargained.

And, at that, Harry beamed.

Louis pushed himself off the couch, Harry’s watchful eyes never once leaving him, and straightened his now rumpled shirt. “Mind making me a cuppa?” Louis asked, giving Harry the most innocent look he could manage.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. Yorkshire?”

“I don’t even have to answer that,” Louis said as he turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the bedroom, grabbing their copy of _Frozen_ on the way.

After Louis successfully set up the movie, turned off the lamp, and climbed back into bed, discarding two of the duvets onto the floor because he was still s _o hot_ , he made himself comfortable amongst the pillows and waited for Harry to return. Soon enough, just as the main menu screen popped up, Harry made his way into the bedroom with Louis’ tea in hand, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

“Here you are babe,” Harry said, handing it over and climbing into bed beside Louis once he had a firm grip on the cup.

“Thanks love,” Louis replied, the emanating heat from the mug warming his hands and cleansing his face in steam. Harry lay on his back, settling in for the night, as Louis hit play.

Louis and Harry, although they didn’t care to admit it outside of their home, were quite obsessed with _Frozen_. Singing along to the soundtrack in their cars happened more often than not. The boys liked to tease them endlessly about it but they were far from ashamed. The movie was absolute gold.

Louis finished his tea right as “Let It Go” was beginning, Harry singing along sleepily beside him. Ok, so maybe Harry hadn’t lied about being tired. Louis placed his now empty mug onto the bedside table and sashayed his body deeper into bed, now laying down beside Harry.

Harry, with exhausted limbs and a half-awake mind, managed to cuddle into Louis’ body. He rested an arm just underneath the curve of Louis’ stomach, touch tender and careful. Resting his weary head in the crook of Louis’ neck, Louis couldn’t help but giggle as he heard Harry sing, “Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know…” His voice was raspy, thick with sleep.

By the time the lovely Elsa was singing, “The cold never bothered me anyway” and shutting the doors of her ice palace, Harry had completely conked out. Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath against his neck and could hear his gentle snoring that was sure to escalate in no time. Louis smiled, beginning to run his fingers absentmindedly through his husband’s hair.

So this was his life now. Drinking tea and watching Frozen and cuddling in bed with his husband and defying the laws of science.

And Louis was more than ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts guys... just saying. If you would like to send me one, either leave a comment below or message me on Tumblr which is realizedyouweremissing. :)


End file.
